sleepless in seaford
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: Team Austin and Ally is going strong after three and a half years, but when Austin brings the gang to Seaford to visit his cousins the Lynch's things get crazy. Trish and Ally take a stroll down memory lane. Jack is so happy to see them until he sees their strange friend. Austin and Ally & kickin it... possible Auslly and/or Kick
1. Chapter 1: reunion

_**Author's note to my loyal followers, I know I haven't finished**_ **until death do us part,** _ **but I tell you, it's ridiculously hard to get around that writer's block so I figured I would start up this story, kinda jump start my self. Any who, for those of you who haven't read me before, good to have you reading! Enjoy! PS, reviews people! I love reviews! And I love r5! Just thought I'd throw that out there too!**_

 _ **-ren**_

Chapter one

Jack's POV

Kim and I sat own in falafel Phil's and ordered. As Kim an I we half way through our meal, I stopped cold, finger holding spicy falafel three inches from my mouth.

I jumped out of my seat and stepped out of our booth into the aisle. "Ally?"

She turned her head. She looked different, her hair ombre her face more adult with makeup and taller.

"Oh my goodness. Jack?" She said and dropped the bag in her hand.

"Ally?" I said again, stupidly.

"Jack!" She launched forward and jumped up hugging me. Another difference I noticed, she was less shy. She jumped, and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I heard collective gasps from where she was before. A blonde, tall guy in black jeans a white leather jacket a red v neck and white and black hightops looked startled, and slightly uncomfortable. A tall, gawky red head wearing a too-loud-to-describe outfit stared next to the blonde pretty boy.

"Jack? Oh my…!" Next I noticed a particularly short Latina standing next to the weird guys who stood gawking. Trish rushed over as Ally hopped down and we all huddled.

"I cant belive it's you!" Ally squealed and I pressed a warm kiss on the top of her forehead, and I heard a low, almost inaudible growl from the strange blonde.


	2. Chapter 2: The rush

Chapter two

Austin's POV

Ally hugged the guy she and Trish called jack while a short petite blonde stood out of the booth that the tall, brunette guy came from.

She saw that the three were still hugging, saw us staring and came to us. "Did I miss anything?" She asked not bothering to whisper, the three of them in their own little world.

"Nothing that we caught." I said, hearing the bitterness in my own voice.

Dez finally broke from the trance. "Ally, Trish? Want to include us?" He asked. He was more cool about things since he wasn't crushing on either of the girls, but I could tell he was still weirded out.

Trish broke from the tall boy's hug reluctantly. "Cant you see we are having a moment here doofus?" She asked annoyed, but Ally came up from the hug.

"No Trish, Dez is right." She told our short friend. I barely registered what she said, I was far too caught up in the fact that the guy's arm was still around her. "Sorry guys, we got caught up. Austin this is Jack, Jack this is Austin and Dez they're some friends from home." I hated hat she simply reduced me to friend. I was her best friend.

"Hey man." Jack said. "And Kim this is Ally and Trish , Ally and Trish this is Kim."

The blonde apparently named Kim nodded.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Dez blurted out, don't get me wrong, I was thankful.

"Um, I grew up with Ally and Trish before I moved here." Jack answered, still smiling down at Ally.

"Let's sit." Kim said, clearly uncomfortable. Jack nodded, and tugged Ally with him to the booth he hopped out of and let Trish slide in first, him and Ally sitting next to her, him in the middle. Kim Dez and I sat in the other side, watching as Jack smiled down at Ally, and Ally beamed up at him.

"So Austin, why are you guys in Seaford?" Kim asked as the two gawked at each other.

"Um, Ally, Dez, Trish and I are here to visit my cousins the Lynch's while they're in town. The sent tickets and everything. We're staying at the Pigeon hotel." I told her.

"Oh Ally Trish my mom would love to see you guys again. All four of you should stay with us!" Jack said. Luckily Ally being the Ally I know politely declined. I knew she would be uncomfortable sleeping with that guy.

"No thanks, our hotel is already paid for, but we would love to come visit, just tell us when." She said. Although she declined the offer to stay, I felt a sharp pin in my chest that pushed deeper as she gushed over him more.

"Good. How about we eat and then all six of us go. Kim, mom would love to see you to." He said, his eyes finally metting his friends.

Kim nodded but under her breath I heard her mutter, "Now don't I feel special." I nodded knowing what she meant. This was going to suck!

Ally's POV

As we ate I felt comfortable. Being around Jack always felt like that.

"So, Ally you've changed a lot. You're taller, barely though, you look older, which makes sense and you seem less shy and nervous." Jack said as he looked at me.

Austin took that as his cue. "You are welcome!" I laughed and rolled m eyes. "I take full credit for my little Alls." He said, proudly.

I sigh but cant deny it either. "That's true you were a big part. A very big part." I said and looked into his eyes. He grabbed my hand that was sitting on the table.

"I'd do anything for you Alls. Cause we're better together." He smiled and I started humming the song.

In and ironic twist double take started playing.

"Austin it's our song!" I said excitedly and he laughed.

As it started we sang along since we were both sitting at the end of the bench he grabbed my hands and tugged me up into the spot of the crappy restaurant where there was a bit of open space, and before I could object we were dancing and singing along. Slowly Dez and Trish stood up with us and sang along, dancing with each other.

 _ **Flip a switch**_

 _ **Turn up the lightning**_

 _ **Get it right**_

 _ **Show 'em how it's done**_

 _ **Free it up**_

 _ **No matter how you dress that song**_

 _ **Girl you know you got a number one**_

 _ **Go with it**_

 _ **You got 'em where you want 'em**_

 _ **Drop the beat**_

 _ **They need to hear your sound**_

 _ **Play it up**_

 _ **It's coming down to you right now**_

 _ **They wanna know know know**_

 _ **Your name name name**_

 _ **They want the girl girl girl**_

 _ **With game game game**_

 _ **And when they look look look**_

 _ **Your way way way**_

 _ **Your gonna make (make) make (make) make**_

 _ **Make 'em do a double take**_

 _ **They wanna know know know**_

 _ **Your name name name**_

 _ **They want the girl girl girl**_

 _ **With game game game**_

 _ **And when they look look look**_

 _ **Your way way way**_

 _ **Your gonna make (make) make (make) make**_

 _ **Make 'em do a double take**_

 _ **What up?**_

As the song ended Austin smiled at me, and laughed.

As we sat down I knew Austin felt more at ease. "And why is that your song? I mean the song's good and the singer's okay but why that one." Jack asked.

Dez, Trish and I burst out laughing while Austin sucked in a good breath and pursed his lips in annoyance.

"Oh Jack's right. I mean he's just 'okay'." I teased him and he frowned.

"Yeah not my favorite."

"He's alright." Dez and Trish added. And that earned us an affectionate glare from Austin, and that caused another fit of laughter. Even Austin laughed, mean while Kim was snickering and Jack looked plain ole confused.

"What is so funny?" He asked, bewildered. Obviously he'd heard of Austin Moon, but probably never seen him.

Before we could tell him a short guy with close cut dark hair and a balck apron appeared at our table and screeched. "Oh my falafel Austin Moon is in my restaurant!" he blared.

"NO!" We all yelled. Suddenly a million girls heads shot up, inside the facility and out.

"Crap! We have to go! Do you have some palce we could go?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Kim nodded and forcefuly pushed girls aside as Austin put up his hoodine his 'shades and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Austin!"

"Austin!"

"Austin will you sign this?"

"Will you take a picture?" Hoards of fangirls wrapped around us as Kim and Jack pushed people out of our way.

Dez, Trish and I all put up our hoods and avoided looking up, knowing that if anyone who researched Austin would recognize us too.

Finally we reached a small facility. "Hurry!" Trish prodded. They threw open the doors and all six of us rushed in to see three young men lounging on stacks of mats while a older man was setting up fighting dummies.

"Quick lock the doors!" Trish shouted and all four men looked up at us. Kim and Jakc lock the doors and quickly shut the blinds on the front wall which was made of windows. Once the fans were out of site, I breathed easier, not taking off my clark kent disguise as Austin called them and looked around. It looked like a karate dojo.

"Wow. That was nuts, who are you guys? Terrorists?" The older man asked and I sighed.

"That is why that's our song Jack." I told him. He nodded his eyes still wide. I slid down my hood and walked infront of Austin. "Austin, Austin, Austin?" I said. He didn't seem to hear me. I stood on the tips of my wedges and grabbed Austin's cheeks. "Austin? Baby?" I asked and slowly the daze lifted.

"Huh?Pancakes?" He said. I laughed.

"Sorry bud, no pancakes." I said and kissed his puffe out cheeks that looked adorable as he pouted.

"Oh. Darn. Um Alls?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are three sweaty guys looking at you like you're their meal?" He asked, my hands on his chest.

"I don't know. Hey maybe you should take off your disguise, you might be more comfortable?" He nodded and slid down his hood and pulled off his sunglasses. Smiling he slid thm on my face.

"They look better on you anyways." He smiled. I beamed back and turned back, my hand still in his.

And then I noticed he was right. The three guys were staring at me, in an…odd way.

And theny the older guy erupted in cheers.

"oh my gosh! Austin Mooo…" And then he fainted.

"Wait so you're the guy who sang the song…" Jack said and we all nodded. I bet he felt like an idiot.

The fans were still outside and it was getting dark.

"Hey guys, we might have to stay that cool with you?" I asked. Everybody nodded, and I looked down to the guy who fainted on the floor. Luckily there were mats. "Should we wake him up?" I asked.

All the guys shook their head and I heard Trish shout at Dez. "You idiot! You just pushed me down!" She hollered.

"Sorry." Dez muttered.

Just then did I notice that there was a boom box on a bench and it was playing. And it was playing an Austin Moon song. Steal your heart was palying, and then it switched to upside down and so forth.

"Sorry dude, Rudy, the guy passed out on the floor is a huge fan of yours." Jack said.

"No prob. Technically he's a big fan of ours." He said and beamed down at me. I squeezed his hand shyly.

"Ours?"

Jacked looked puzzled.

"Yeah. Ally's the one with the magic pen. Couldn't do it without you Alls." He said and tucked some hair behind the ear piece f the sunglasses.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: cabs and cuddling

Austin's POV:

After the hoard of fangirls left, Alls called us a cab and that took us to the hotel.

Team Austin and Ally had two rooms, one for Ally and Trish, one for me and Dez.

I got the keys and tugged Ally to the elevator and the door closed, letting Trish and Dez in the lobby to catch their own elevator.

As soon as the door closed, I pushed my petite songwriter to the back wall of the elevator, and locked my lips with hers. She immediately responded, hopping up and wrapping her long legs around my waist, and her arms slid around my neck.

We kissed for longer than normal people could have, due to the fact that we were both singers. We finally broke apart. "Austin." THat was all she said, before she slid off of me and kissed my cheek.

"Ally, I don't like not being able to hold you, kiss you, love you." I growled and nuzzled her cheek.

"I know, but you know that people would throw a fit. I want you and me to be OUR thing, not the WORLD'S thing. Just you and me. The only two people in our relationship. We've talked about this." She said and nuzzled back to me.

"Ugh. FIne, but I'm not happy about it." I told her, more like grunted out as she stepped away from me in anticipation for the door to open to our floor.

"Thanks guys, for leaving us. Wow, you rushed into the elevator like you were going to make out or something." Trish snarled and walked to the door of the room.

It was penthouse like, but there were two rooms branching off from the main room. Ally and me **(A/N: I know it's improper grammar and all, and it kills me to write it like that, but that's how Austin would have said it)** hung back, my hand secretly entwined with hers.

"Oh Ally and I call this room!" Trish yelled.

Ally and I dropped our bags on the floor and we fell back onto the couch. She cuddled into my chest, which wouldn't be weird for either Trish or Dez, because we always cuddled, even before we started secretly dating, which by the way our best friends didn't know.

It was well after nine when I picked up my sleeping girlfriend and carried her to her room, where I collapsed next to her, spooning myself around her, snuggling my face deep into her hair and neck.

TRISH'S POV

I prepared to get into bed, but saw Ally and Austin spooning on her bed. Dez the Doofus came behind me and leaned against the doorframe, looking to our friends.

"Do you think they'll ever date?" He asked.

"If they're not now, he better start soon, because I have a feeling that Jack might just be falling for our little Ally." I told him, and looked back to him. He nodded his agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: secret dates and old friends

ALLY'S POV

I woke up to Austin completely surrounding me, his warmth keeping me there. I liked the pressure of him curled up against me.

"Austin, baby, we need to get up." I turned in his arms, but he pulled me closer into his chest.

After he'd woken up more, his head tilted to the side, his long, messy, blond hair flopping to the side. "Baby? When'd you start calling me that?" Austin asked, obviously pleased with the term of fond endearment.

"I needed your attention." I told him and rolled ouf of bed as cbest I could in my skirt. I needed to change out of my outfit, since I'd fallen asleep in what I was wearing yesterday.

Trish must have brought my bags in last night because they are sitting on the ground. I ruffle through them and find a turquoise and purple striped bodycon dress. I take out my little bag of jewlery and take out a pink arrow head necklace.

I change the bathroom. I come out to see Austin in black skinny jeans with zipper pockets, a t-shirt with a logo for a cafe back in Miami.

We walk outside of the hotel room and Trish looked at us. " Hey Ally, Jack just called, he wants us to meet him at the mall dojo." I nodded and looked at Austin, who was tense. I soothingly run my hand down his shoulder to his wrist, and interlock my fingers with his.

I walked into the dojo, Austin hot on my heels, and see Jack practicing on a dummy.

"Jack. Dude, there's the hot chick and her friends to see you." A sweaty teenaged boy with black curly hair and baggy gym shorts yelled, and Jack stopped punching or whatever it is he was doing.

"Als! Hey guys, I was wondering if you guys wanted a tour of Seaford?" He asked, walking closer, wrapping me in a tight bear hug, before letting go and taking off the boxing gloves he was wearing.

"Sure. But at six we all have to go meet Austin's cousin, the Lynches. We are all meeting at a concert hall thirty minutes outside of Seaford. They have a concert tonight." I told him, and looking to Austin.

"Yup, I know how much you like Riker. Although I personally like Ross more, but hey, we're all family, right?" He said and playfully started tickling me, making me collapse to the sweaty mats on the floor, pulling Austin down with me, only he was ontop of me, and he tucked a loose curl behind my ear.

But our intimate moment was ruined by Jack clearing his throat above us. "So, are you guys like...a couple or something?" He asked awkwardly.

Before I could be awkward and dance around the question, Trish stepped in. "Nope. Their relationship is purely friendly." She said. Urg.

Austin frowned down at me, pained, before getting up and offering his hand to me, and when I took it, he yanked me up harder than necessary, although not rough, and pulled me so close that we we centimeters apart.

"Ya Jack, a tour of Seaford sounds great." He said, reluctantly.

AUSTIN'S POV

I make sure to keep my Ally close to me, while Jack shafer's us around the Seaford Gate Mall.

"Ally, there's this awesome little music store called Alpha Sound, I found it while I was skateboarding. You and Mr. Famous singer Popstar guy will definitely like it." Jack said and led us to a small store. A bit smaller than Sonic Boom, and it was decorated in Yellow and Red.

"Look Als, it's like it's made for us. They even have our colors." I yelped, running to the baby grand piano.

"Aus, slow down." Ally smirked at me and took my hand.

"Oh and Ally, I noticed this when I came in here a few weeks ago, I just thought it was a coincedence that it was your name too, but I guess not." Jack said, ripping my girlfriend's hand from my own and dragging her away. I grumble about it, but follow Jack and Ally. Ew, Austin and Ally sounds so much better, better than Jack and Ally.

Finally I got what Jack was talking about. Mounted on the wall was a huge poster with the name Ally Dawson, and then there were a million little hearts drawn around it.

Kim, the girl Jack was always with walked up next to me, and crossed her arms, glaring holes into Ally and Jack's backs.

"Who's creepy enough to have a poster with her name AND little hearts all over it?" Kim asked, a gruff edge to her voice.

"Oh My GOSH! It's Ally Dawson!" A girl's voice screeched. I was most certainly glad Ally had gotten over her stage fright so that she was able to handle all the fangirls.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Or fanboy, I should say, considering a brown haired male yelled this last part out.

I heard Ally yell out for me, "Austin! Help me!"

"Als. Okay!" I saw a guy that was working at the counter, looking at the crowd. "Hey dude, I'm Austin Moon, my girlfriend is Ally Dawson, and we need somewhere to hide, do you have a practice room?"

THe guy looked shocked and then nodded. "Als, come on!" I pushed through the crowd and followed the guy through a back hallway.

"Ugh, thanks Austin, that was HORRIBLE, don't get me wrong, I love my fans and all, but that was nuts!" My Ally screamed. I laughed and engulfed her in a hug, which she immediately melted into.

Soon, Trish, Dez, Jack, and Kim burst into the huge, empty practice room.

"Ok, we've been mauled no once, but TWICE, since you guys got here, does this happen to you a lot?" Jack asked as he panted.

"Yeah, pretty much." I say, holding onto Ally still.

"Wait, Kim? WAIT! Ally Dawson!?" The guy who helped us yelled. Ally pulled away from me, and looked at the guy who came to our rescue.

"Yes?" She aksed, her adorable little nose scrunched up.

"Um, I'm Brett Lan, I'm a huge fan of yours Ally!" He screamed.

Ally exhaled.

"Wait, Brett? As in my ex-boyfriend Brett Lan?" Kim asked.

"Ya. Ally, it is so nice to meet you!" Ally just smiled.

After our tour of the wonderful seaford, we all went back to the dojo. Jerry, the guy Jack introduced us to came up to my girlfriend, stood in front of her.

"So Ally, how would you feel about a date?' I was about to say something when she crumpled her face in disgust and vehemently shook her head no. I smiled.

"WHy not? Are you going on one with Jack?" He questioned.

My face contorted, but Jack and Kim were mad. "No!"

"Why won't you go with me then?" He asked.

"Because I don't like you." She said simply. I nodded.

"That's not it. So, why not?" I could tell Ally was growing frustrated.

"I just don't want to."

"So you're going to go out with Jack?"

"No!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Because I'm dating Austin!" Ally yelled. I looked up, surprised, but pleased.

"And I'm dating Kim." Jack said


	5. Chapter 5

SIX YEARS LATER

AUSTIN AND ALLY ARE TWENTY TWO

AUSTIN'S POV

As I practically ran down the hallway to our apartment, I smiled as I heard 'Steal your heart'.

I unlocked the door and watched my wife rocking out to her tunes.

"Hey, baby? I'M HOME!" I yelled and laughed as she got up off the couch and ran to me. I dropped my bags and grunted as she hopped up, her legs going around my waist. I had to support her extra weight by wrapping my arms about her waist.

"Oh gosh,Aus, I missed you so much!" SHe yelled and snuggled as close to me as she could get.

"I know babe. How are you two?" I asked as she dropped down. I leaned down and kissed her belly. It'd gotten larger, but then again, it'd been two months since I'd seen my very pregnant wife.

"Fine, how was Jack and Kim?" She said, moving on quickly.

"They're great. Little Jamie is adorable. He's turning four next week. Jack and Kim are living in Jack's old house." You see, I'd been on a two month tour that I couldn't get out of, and our last stop had been Seaford. "But enough about them." I chuckled and locked my lips with hers, pushing her backwards to the couch. This was difficult with her seven month belly. She'd only been five months when I left. I missed two months. UUUGGGHHH.

I kissed her hard and then I kissed her belly.

"I love you both." I told her, rubbing her belly, turning us sideways so that her back was to my chest, my arms stretching around her and laying my hands on her belly.


End file.
